


Exhale

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi likes fingering Bokuto, because it always draws the best reactions from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

Bokuto is quiet underneath him, except for the soft panting, as Akaashi presses him down onto the bed. He has his lip caught between his teeth, his golden eyes looking up at Akaashi as he arches into every touch. They're both naked and Bokuto is hard, his cock flushed and lying against his stomach. Akaashi doesn't touch it just yet. Instead, he takes his time with Bokuto's chest, running his fingers over the muscle, then down to his stomach. 

Spreading his legs with a loud exhale, Bokuto blinks up at Akaashi, waiting, and he doesn't say a word, but he doesn't have to. Akaashi knows what he wants, knows how long to hold back before giving it to him. 

He runs his hands down Bokuto's legs, then around to the back of his thighs, down to the bend of Bokuto's knees. His fingers curl against the soft, warm skin there and he spreads Bokuto's legs even further. There's a pillow beneath the small of his back, and Akaashi trails his fingers down teasingly, along the inside of Bokuto's thighs before moving away, just a short distance from where Bokuto wants to be touched. 

Still, he doesn't make a sound. It's curious, Akaashi has always thought, the fact that Bokuto is such a loud person in his daily life, but always so quiet when they're in bed. He reaches over to their bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube, and pours some out. He rubs it between his hands, until it's warm against his own skin, and then settles between Bokuto's legs again. 

"I'm going to start," he murmurs, and gets a nod in reply, Bokuto's legs spreading just a fraction further apart.

Akaashi likes fingering Bokuto, because it always draws the best reactions from him. He likes doing it this way, with him kneeling between Bokuto's legs, facing him so that he can see the pleasure as it plays out in Bokuto's expression. He likes how intimate it is, the fact that he's directly responsible for the pleasure, the fact that he can control it, can give Bokuto exactly what he needs, or deny it just as easily. 

Bokuto loves it too, and that's obvious enough in just how eager he always is for this. He has his fingers curled in the bed sheets loosely, and he takes a deep breath as Akaashi presses the first finger into him. He exhales, relaxing slowly, and Akaashi can feel it. He pushes his finger deeper, listening to the way that Bokuto's breath hitches a little. He does it again, slowly, gently, until it isn't enough for Bokuto. With a low grunt, Bokuto bites his lip a little harder and tips his head back against the pillow behind it, exposing the line of his throat. Akaashi leans in, sucking on Bokuto's adams apple, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin of Bokuto's neck before drawing back, pulling his finger out and then pushing two of them in this time.

He listens carefully, to see if Bokuto is going to react. Bokuto sighs loudly, and the bed sheets rustle slightly as he tightens his grip on them. It's not what Akaashi is hoping for, but that's okay. Akaashi will get what he wants in the end, it's just a matter of waiting for it. Bokuto always makes it worth the wait. 

Akaashi curls his fingers just slightly, rubbing gently as he seeks Bokuto's prostate. His thumb rests against Bokuto's perineum, not enough to put any real pressure just yet, but enough to tease. That's all Akaashi really wants right now, for Bokuto to know that he has the ability to turn this into much more, if that's what he wants. Not that it's necessary; Bokuto behaves for him; Bokuto's smart, and he knows that this is the quickest way for both of them to get what they want. 

"Are you ready for three?" Akaashi asks after a moment, and he gets a nod in reply. He slowly withdraws both his fingers, then rubs his thumb against Bokuto's entrance, pressing just the tip of it in to tease. Bokuto makes a low whine at the back of his throat, hips jerking. Akaashi smiles down at him. He hasn't even touched Bokuto's cock yet. If he does this right, he knows that he won't even need to. 

Bokuto takes three of Akaashi's fingers with a quiet hitch of his breath. He arches a little, like he's trying to draw the fingers as deep into him as he can. Akaashi doesn't want to disappoint; he pushes them deeper, slow enough that it's still comfortable. Bokuto's mouth falls open with a gasp, his bitten lip red and bruised. Akaashi wants to kiss it, but he knows that now is not the time for it. He focuses on fingering Bokuto instead, spreading him open, seeking out his prostate. 

He brushes his fingers against it and Bokuto jerks against the bed, like he's about to sit up. He moves one hand away from where he's clutching at the sheets and uses it to brace against the bed behind him, just so he can rock his hips into the touch. Akaashi watches, thrusting his fingers to meet the movement of Bokuto's hips, hitting his prostate every time. Bokuto's eyebrows are drawn together in a frown of concentration, and Akaashi watches as his expression slowly gives way to pleasure instead. Bokuto's expression relaxes for a moment, before his brows draw together again. 

Bokuto grabs Akaashi's wrist with his hand, pushing it deeper into him, hips rocking desperately. Bokuto's mouth falls open, lips pink and shiny, and he breaks his own silence with a loud moan of, " _Keiji_." 

Akaashi keeps going, thrusting his fingers into Bokuto, ignoring the way his arm is getting tired. He knows that Bokuto is close, and now that he's started making noise, he won't stop. He whimpers, soft and needy as Akaashi fingers him, chants Akaashi's name quietly, like it's a prayer. He squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself against the bed with both hands now.

"Ahh, Keiji, gonna come," he gasps out, and it's all Akaashi can do to murmur encouragement, to whisper, _let me see, please let me see, let me hear you_. 

It's always so satisfying to make Bokuto moan, especially like this, loud and raw as he comes. He moans Akaashi's name throughout his orgasm, trailing off into softer chants of it, until Akaashi leans in, kissing him to quieten him. 

"So good, Keiji," Bokuto pants, already pulling Akaashi closer. "Your turn, come on." 

"Koutarou," Akaashi gasps, as Bokuto cups his erection. "Please." 

"You're going to make the prettiest sounds for me," Bokuto says, sounding thrilled. 

Where Bokuto is loud, Akaashi is quiet. The reverse also applies; he's loud in bed and it would be embarrassing, if not for the fact that Bokuto so obviously loves it. 

"Yeah," Akaashi murmurs, as Bokuto starts to stroke him, and smiles. "I will. Just for you."


End file.
